1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory system is widely used as a data storage device of digital devices, such as, for example, a computer, a digital camera, an MP3 player, and a smart phone. The memory system may include a semiconductor memory device for storing data and a controller for controlling the semiconductor memory device. The digital device operate as a host for the memory system, and the controller transmits commands and data between the host and the semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor memory device includes one or more integrated circuits ICs which are implemented on a semiconductor material, such as, a silicon (SI), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when the power supply to the device is turned off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when a power supply to the device is turned off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. A flash memory is generally classified into a NOR and a NAND flash memory.